Maybe I Shouldn't Have Done That
by Ashes and Leaves
Summary: Daniela Brockwell has inspired a list? Follow this Gryffindor through some wild moments. Drabble set based on "Things Not to do at Hogwarts"
1. Rules 1&2

**An: So I've had this idea for a while now… Tell me if I should continue!  
>(For BLACKEST STAR readers, please remember that reviews make me want to update faster :D)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my O.C. Daniela Brockwell and any other thing that you don't recognize *****sob*******

Daniela Brockwell was just another prankster in Gryffindor. She was best friends with the twins and wouldn't exchange them for anything. She was notorious for getting in trouble. Her frizzy brown hair and blue eyes often made teachers forget how devious she was… Read along as she goes through her years at Hogwarts and eventually completes the famous list of 101 things NOT to do at Hogwarts.

Rule 1:If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw a Dark Mark on their arm.

…101…

Daniela looked over at Professor Flitwick as he started droning about the charm Agumenti and its uses.

She looked over at her partner, an ugly Slytherin by the name of Randolph Aster. He was drooling slightly as he slept, snoring quietly. She thought quickly and took out her quill and ink. She glanced over at the professor as she started to draw.

She looked back on Randolph's arm, she actually didn't do a bad job on it. Professor Flitwick declared the class over and she shook awake her partner. She didn't think it was her fault if he fell on the floor.

But, sadly, Professor Flitwick caught her and made her apologize and shake hands with Randolph.

As she went to shake his hand the sleeve of his robe slipped up his arm and Flitwick's eyes widened.

Daniela didn't get away with it but she did enjoy seeing Randolph explain and Flitwick's furious expression as he saw the Dark Mark on Aster's arm, even if she got sent to the headmaster's office.

101010101010101010101010101

Rule 2: I will not sing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz" when being sent to the Headmaster's office.

…101…

As she started down the hallway she saw Fred and George.

Naturally she grabbed them and started down the hall.

"What are we doing?" asked the twins.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz. We'll find he is a whiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was!" Daniela warbled

"I'm sorry I asked!" said George as they reached the Griffins.

10101010101010101010101010101

**An: So, How was it? These will mostly be a series of oneshots involving 101 things not to do at Hogwarts rules. Tell me if you like it in a review and I will continue!**


	2. I won't play poker with Trelawney'sCards

Professor Trelawney climbed up the stairs to her tower. As she opened the door, she dropped the teacup she was holding, astonished at the site she saw in front of her.

"Oh, hey Trelawney. Want to take a seat?" Daniela asked, gesturing to the table set up in front of her. Around the table sat the blasted Weasley twins and that dreadful Hermione Granger, all beaming and smiling fake smiles.

"We're about to deal a new hand, if you want to place bets." Daniela widened her eyes innocently.

Trelawney shooed all the kids out of her room and leaned against the door once they were all gone, hugging her cards to herself. How dare they play poker with her cards?

* * *

><p><strong>So this will probably be a drabble set. I'll mostly be sticking to the rule set but if you want to suggest prompts feel free to. Depending on my inspiration it could be updated daily to monthly so who knows :) Please Review! <strong>


	3. 4 Seamus is not after Me Lucky Charms

**These are surprisingly fun and easy to do! Yay!**

* * *

><p>A loud explosion was all that could be heard from outside The Great Hall. The few residents inside snapped their heads to the door and gaped in confusion or awe, depending on the person.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHH," came a loud scream from the doorway. In rushed, who else, but Daniela clutching what appeared to be a box of Muggle food. An exasperated Seamus slid into the doorway, and shrugged at Ron and Fred's confused glance.

"GET HIM AWAAAAYYYYY" shrieked Dani, from her vantage point behind George Weasley.

"THE LEPRECHAUN IS OUT TO GET ME AND WHAT'S MINE!"

"For the last time, Dani! I am **not** after your Lucky Charms!"

* * *

><p><strong>So please review with any comments, criticism, or things you want to see happen! Woo!<strong>


	4. BringingFortuneCookies isn't ExtraCredit

A large crunch was what forced Trelawney to pause in her speech, looking for the source of the noise. A chewing noise promptly followed the crunch, and she located the source.

"Hey, Teach, want a cookie?" The insufferable girl offered a triangular cookie up to her divination professor.

"They're supposed to be accurate in telling the future!" The girl grinned and picked a piece of paper out of the fragments of the cookies left over. She promptly chuckled out loud before reading what was on the cookie.

"Only listen to fortune cookie, disregard all other fortune telling units" Smiling a toothy grin, Daniela sauntered to the trapdoor exit.

"I guess that means that I don't need to be here right?"

Trelawney, being speechless, gaped at the Gryffindor in front of her, who took that as a cue to leave, throwing a hand up in farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please? I haven't gotten a lot of feedback and would greatly appreciate it! :)<strong>


End file.
